1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a liquid treatment system, and more particularly, pertains to a unique multi-purpose brine line filtration system, which filters brine water, displays brine line vacuum levels, and provides for injection of concentrated resin or filter media liquid cleaners into the corresponding pressure vessels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often times, the regeneration brine or chemicals used to regenerate such products as ion exchange systems or media type filtration systems, contain sediment, sand or other particulates. The existence of these impurities in brine feed water used for regeneration purposes, causes damage to regeneration control valves, as well as fouling of the resin, filtration media, and lower distribution systems. The filtration and regeneration system prevents these impurities from entering this equipment.
Resin cleaners, ion exchange resins or filtration media filters often require cleaners. These chemical cleaners are almost always harsh chemicals, which may cause injury or other health concerns if the operator is not careful when administering. These chemicals must be used in a liquid form, and are typically poured into the brine regeneration tank. Splash and spills are very common when this procedure is performed. In addition, once these chemicals are poured into the brine tank, they dilute with the brine liquid in the tank, which weakens the strength of the cleaners. As a result, more chemical is required.
The older conventional means filtering sediment from the brine draw liquid, was to use gravel in the bottom of the brine tank. This would trap and filter the brine liquid before it was drawn into the softener and/or filter resin tank.
To check for brine suction, it was necessary to disconnect the brine line at some point, attach a vacuum gauge, and then manually index the softener or filter to the brine draw position. Once the actual reading was completed, the disassembled brine line must be re-assembled.
To resin clean the softener/filter, it was necessary to pour a liquid concentration of cleaner into the systems brine tank. This procedure would dilute the cleaner with the liquid brine already in the tank. The other option was to remove the top tank cover of the softener/filter pressure vessel, drain down the tank, and pour the liquid cleaner in the top tank opening directly.